To Love (Dramione)
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: Returning for 8th year, and after befriending Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger will have to decide if her friends are really her friends. Just when she's almost figured it out, everything gets more complicated, and it's usually her fault - for example, for falling madly in love with Draco. Nothing could be worse than this - right? Rated T for language. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. To Love (an Introduction)

To love;  
To give your soul to another. To put your very life in their hands, and trust them not to crush it in their fists.

To love is to be vulnerable, but stronger. Open, but protected. Honest, but not to a fault.  
Love is fickle. Love is kind. Love hurts and brings joy. Love gives hope. Love destroys.  
Love is.


	2. The Station

I looked around the station. I was earlier than the other three, for once. Well, actually, most times. But Harry was usually waiting with me. Well, I suppose being the Savior of the Wizarding World and having a girlfriend he was so devoted to changed his schedule a bit. And, lo and behold, there were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. As I had suspected, Harry had his arm around Ginny's waist, almost protectively, like, _back off! She's mine!_ It was really cute. They hadn't seen me yet, so I was about to go over to them when suddenly, a flash of off-white caught my eye and I decided to go a different direction. So he was here. I wasn't angry with him anymore, because we'd put the past behind us, but I hadn't expected him to return to Hogwarts to redo seventh year. I finally found him, pulled him behind a pillar and said, "Draco! I wasn't expecting to see you here." He looked down. "I wanted to come back. I wanted... I wanted to see you, actually." I was a bit taken aback by that statement. "Why?"

"Um... I'll tell you later. Meet me outside the Great Hall?" I nodded. "I'll be there." I walked out from behind the pillar and found Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing by my trolley. They were looking around, confused. I smiled at them. "Not much of a sight here, Harry. It's a train station, and besides, haven't you seen it plenty?" They all grinned at me. "We thought we lost you, 'Mione," said Harry. I nodded. "I just had to, uh, er, go do something, over there." Ginny smiled. "Does it have anything to do with that cute boy over there who's pretending not to look at you?" I looked. It was Draco, but he'd put a hat on so that his hair didn't show. I nodded. "Ooh! I was kidding!" she exclaimed. I grabbed my luggage and said, "come on, we should get on the train." We all got our things and lugged them up the stairs, then found a compartment. The beginning of the ride was uneventful, just me destroying Harry and Ron at Exploding Snap while Ginny chatted animatedly with Neville. Then, right about halfway, Draco came into our compartment. "Hello, dorks."

"Oh, hi there Draco. Listen, could you come back later?" I asked without looking up. "I just need to know where the prefect compartment is located."

"Very end of the train, on your right."

"Ok, thanks Mione. Ginny, Harry. Ron." Then he left. Harry and Ron both stopped playing and stared at me. Harry spoke first. "What... the fuck... just happened?" I looked up. "What? Can't I have a regular conversation with my friend? Or am I not allowed to have friends outside of you guys?" For some reason, I was getting very angry. "No, Mione, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I was just a little surprised, you were talking to M-Draco like a friend. Please." I forced my unwilling face into a smile. "Sorry." He smiled too. "'S ok." Ginny asked me why he needed the prefects compartment. I replied with, "he's Head Boy."

"Who's Head Girl?"

"Moi," I said casually. Then Ron piped up. "Why'd he call you 'Mione'?" I glared at him. "Because he's my _friend._ " I put a lot of stress on the last word. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And because of that, because you feel responsible for me, being a weak female, you think you have the right to run my life, I know." He looked stung by my words. "Mione..."

"No. You don't get to say that to me. You and I both know it's true. I'll talk to you when you're done being a douchebag." I stood up and stalked out of the compartment, taking my robes with me. I walked all the way down to the end of the train. I collapsed into the perfect's compartment and nearly fell over. Luckily, Draco caught me. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, just great. Bloody brilliant." He looked unconvinced. "Sure. Mione, put your robes on and tell me what in Merlin's name those douchebags have done to you this time."


	3. Author's Note

**Hello Superman, Wonder Woman, I had no idea you'd be here, Mr. Shaquille O'Neal, greetings all!**

 **Sorry, I had to.  
But, in all seriousness, welcome to my THINK TANK!**

 **Ok, I'm seriously done now.  
THAT'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FANDOMS OMG!  
Ok, here's the real reason I want to put this out.**

 **I want everyone to know how amazing my girl is.  
Shoutout to my beautiful girlfriend SheWh0Was (link to her account, Hamilton fanfics, uh-that's what I'm talking about! u/10039686/SheWh0Was1)!**

 **I love you so much, babe!  
You are literally my everything.  
You and are the only reasons that I'm still alive. But mostly you.  
You have no idea how much I depend on you.  
You are my whole world.  
I love you.**

 **There are not enough words for her. She makes everything** ** _better_** **. She's just like that. And she's smiley all the time. She's like, everything I want in a best friend, plus the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous which makes her appealing to me romantically. And I'm lucky I got her to notice me at all. The point is, she's awesome, and she keeps me going. Which leads me to my actual point, which is don't give up on what you love, because it will never give up on you. And when you need it, it will give you the energy to keep pushing, even when everything seems terrible and the dark is everywhere. If it's really strong enough, if it's really meaningful, it will keep you alive and kicking, and not because of guilt. If you love someone, remember to keep them in your heart, and you will never lose them. They will give you hope.**

 **Thank you, Em, for giving me hope, and for always being there. You mean the world to me.**


End file.
